Fulgaraverde
by jmfossil
Summary: They fought with passion, their fight whirling through their own small arena in a corner of the Great Hall. They were battling so furiously that their wands were lavender and goldenrod blurs as they tried to hit their mark.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe; they go to J.K. Rowling. And all Hogwarts Daily characters are owned by their respectful players._

**A/N: **The only warning here is implied character death. So that's fine. This oneshot is part of what happened in the Battle of Hogwarts in the Winter of 1996, Hogwarts Daily Time (HDT). The piece revolves around Emily York and Adam Hall and their very dark pasts.

You can so tell that I was inspired by the Bellatrix and Molly fight in Deathly Hallows. That said, even though it's a little short, I'm super happy with how this turned out. God, I love Adam. He's just an adorable ball of angst. And I kind of like Emily, too, hah. What a bitch. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Fulgaraverde **

_This life of separateness may be compared to a dream, a phantasm, a bubble, a shadow, a drop of dew, a flash of lightning.  
-Siddh__ārtha Gautama (Buddha)_

"_Fulgaraverde_!"

At the twin incantations that sounded throughout the Great Hall, two jets of viridian green light sped towards each other, meeting in a loud, crackling, and blinding fireworks-like explosion.

Emily York began to laugh raucously, dispelling the incoming curses flying her way with several potent Shield Charms. "I see you've learned the Green Lightning Curse, eh, Adam?" She fired numerous curses at her attacker, their deadly duel becoming a dance as she moved about on the floor swiftly, the hem of her cloak whipping about her ankles.

"Too bad you didn't know about it back then!" she sneered with delight, now walking in a circle. "How long has it been... eight years now? Yes, I remember. What about you, Adam? Alex, yeah? Remember that time he _died_?"

"Lay off, you skank!"

Another Green Lighting Curse burst from the tip of Adam's wand, the spell being countered by a twin jet of light from Emily. She let out another obnoxious howl of laughter and shot a spell at her opponent, Adam blocking it with a small wall of water, a stream of it connecting the shield and Adam's wand. With his Waterbending bracelet glowing a fierce teal, he turned the wall of water into several razor sharp icicles and sent them at Emily.

She dodged the icy bullets as best as she could, hurling Reductor Curses at the ones she couldn't avoid. Emily didn't waste any time, and before Adam could throw another curse at her, she pointed her wand at Adam's hand and yelled, "_Accio bracelet_!"

Not even bothering to unclasp itself, the hydrokinetic bracelet was torn at the seam, flying into Emily's outstretched hand, clutching onto it with a malicious grin. Adam, too stunned to move, stood a few yards from Emily, whose long fingers were toying with the ruined weapon and accessory.

"Now," began Emily in a poisonous tone, "if I recall correctly... this was given to you by Alex, too, eh?" Her thin lips curled into a smirk. "What a lovely parting gift. Isn't it ironic that it's now in my hands? These very same hands that killed him?"

In his rage, Adam roared with fury and released a beam of cerulean light, streaking through the air, flying at Emily. Without a moment's hesitation, she threw the glowing bracelet into the path of the spell. The jet of bright light hit the bracelet and faded, the teal aura of the bracelet disappearing with it. It fell to the ground unceremoniously, with no light coming from it, dead as though its soul was sucked out.

That only added fuel to the fire, because now Adam was battling at his fiercest, his wand shooting spells and slashing through the air as if it were a sword. Emily's mocking and biting smirk turned into a surprised hiss as she narrowly avoided one of Adam's curses. They were now doing close combat, the sizzling tip of Adam's wand singing the ends of her short hair.

"You will rue the day you killed my boyfriend, York!" growled Adam, his wand cutting through the air. Emily only let out a vexed snarl as she jumped back, jabbing at Adam with her wand, its end ablaze with purple flames. Adam parried her frenzied attacks with his own wand, its point burning with golden fire.

They fought with passion, their fight whirling through their own small arena in a corner of the Great Hall. They were battling so furiously that their wands were lavender and goldenrod blurs as they tried to hit their mark, always barely missing. Purple and gold met, the force of their attacks causing a shockwave that pushed them away from each other, neither stumbling from the velocity of the effect.

"Give in already, Adam!" screeched Emily shrilly as she flung a Blasting Curse at her enemy, who levitated what was left of a table into the line of the curse, which exploded upon contact. "Just surrender and I'll reunite you and your silly little boyfriend in death!"

"As if you even can!" Adam threw an Impediment Jinx at the Death Eater, who just missed it. "You're not even fit to wear that horrid tattoo on your arm! _Turriforza_!"

In mid-scowl, Emily was knocked off her feet by the great gust of wind, flying backwards a few meters, her cloak billowing and her sleeves riding up to reveal the snake and skull tattoo on her arm, the Dark Mark. She landed on the ground with a sudden crash, scrambling to get back on her feet.

Adam advanced in on her, but she was too quick for him. Emily was already back up, and firing spells left and right to fend off Adam. In the rapid flurry of her attacks, Adam could barely retaliate, too busy trying to miss death by inches. Now that she had the upper hand, Emily screamed another boisterous laugh, the snake on her arm enjoying the cruelty.

"At least I have the Dark Mark!" she exclaimed triumphantly as Adam stumbled backwards at the speed of her spells, struggling to find his dropped wand. As she loomed in on the professor on the ground, she proclaimed, "I'm one of the worthy few to be in direct service to the Dark Lord! Quite unlike that other boyfriend of yours."

"Klaus...?"

"Yes, that filthy little mongrel of an Animagus." She sneered again. "The Dark Lord gave me the pleasure of disposing of him personally. He learned of what I did to Alex Hamilton and the rest of his family, and let me have the honors! So I guess that makes two of your fuck buddies my victims!"

In one sweeping move, Adam kicked Emily's legs right out from under her and stood up, towering over Emily who was now crippled on the floor. His wand aloft, tears streaming down his face, Adam swooped his wand through the air and chanted in a low voice, "_Fulgaraverde_!"

There was a bright flash of emerald light, and then she cried out, her arms and legs flailing about listlessly, her wand now lying forgotten at Adam's feet. The energy of the electricity crackled loudly and surged through Emily's body, moving back and forth, riding up and down her bones. She pleaded and pleaded for Adam to stop.

_"Em! Emily, please! Stop! You're hurting me!" He pleaded and pleaded for Emily to stop. Tears ran down Alex Hamilton's face as a stiletto shoe crushed the air out of his lungs. "Em! Please! Don't!" _

_With ambulance and police sirens wiling in the distance, responding to the phone calls of a neighborhood car crash, she pointed her wand at Alex's face, the point glowing and sparking with green bolts of electricity. "This isn't what's supposed-- you're my best friend, Em!"_

_Emily only sneered._

Adam couldn't even sneer.

* * *

**A/N:** Comments, feedback, reviews, **_constructive_** (I cannot emphasize that enough) criticism... anything is appreciated. Thank you. Fossil: OUT. Heh. 


End file.
